Kibarashi Clan
Overall Clan Description and History: The Kibarashi Clan originates from the Land of Earth, and was founded actually many decades before the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. They were so miniscule that they were never heard of, since many didn’t have the intelligence, nor understood the process of actually genjutsu. They were masters of distracting those around them though with the beautiful melodies they created with their instruments, and found it simple to trick and deceive others. Not only that, but they also were able to use their instruments as weapons, sometimes even more deadly than normal weapons since they usually had this instrument for a large portion of their life. There was one known instance, and that was one of the Four Sound Ninja which worked with Orochimaru, a well known evil individual. The news of this female working in conjunction with the evil man caused many of the clan to sink even lower and not want to be known of for fear of a bad reputation. But eventually they could not stop the growth of their clan and soon after the War, they broke from their confined state and worked their way into the main village in Iwagakure, and spread even further to the other villages to produce great music and show others that they did not have to be associated with their one well known member. Clan Cosmetic Traits: Hair Color: Dark shades of Red, Purple, and Blue Eye Color: Dark shades of Brown, Hazel, and Green Skin Color: White, depends on the individual which tone of complexion they wish. Strengths: Genjutsu Taijutsu Weaknesses: Ninjutsu Strength Clan Abilities: Demonic Instrument: Illusionary Demon Warrior Manipulation Melody Genjutsu C rank The user would begin to play their instrument and ensue to capture an individual within a Genjutsu. The Genjutsu was only that based off of sight and sound, and would actually heighten the sound of the instrument to assist in covering up one of the basic weakness for this illusion. Three warriors would seem to manifest before the opponent, these creatures were sickly and demented looking, each one having a different property though. They would be based off the Three Wise Monkeys, one having its ears removed, another it’s eyes void, and the last it’s mouth sewn shut. The user would manipulate the movements of the Demon Warriors moved and attempt to attack the opponent with them with a great ferocity. It was obvious though as they attacked, if attack did plant, there was no substance to the demons and they could cause no harm to them. There was no basis of touch off this genjutsu, and so they would only see attacks, fear them also. Demonic Instrument: Banshee Screech Ninjutsu C Rank This jutsu would be performed though the use of the instrument playing at a very high pitch, enough to completely disorient the individual and cause them some great discomfort as the sound is at such a pitch, that it could be related to that of a dog whistle to a dog. Demonic Instrument: Phantom Sound Chains Genjutsu B Rank Whoever experiences this Genjutsu will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with sturdy ropes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. Even with physical intervention from an outside force, the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. At the same time, they are fed morbid hallucinations, which make it also possible to run them down mentally. All the time that this Genjutsu is assaulting the opponent, the sounds of the instruments can still be heard. This Genjutsu effects three difference senses of the human body, which would be: Sight, Sound, and Touch. Demonic Instrument: Combination Banshee’s Fury Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Taijutsu A Rank This jutsu is a combination of a Taijutsu skill of using their instrument as a weapon, along with technique Banshee’s Screech. After playing the extremely high pitched screech and even further distracting them away from the things at hand, the user would cast them into a genjutsu which disorients only their sight and sound. They would be cast into an illusion of completely darkness, a void that also caused them the uncomfortable feeling of falling. The user would cease playing the instrument and while the opportunity is open, and if the genjutsu was successful, they would rush at the opponent and attempt to assault them with their weapon. Usually the attack would be based at the opponent’s neck in order to break it, or sever one of the major arteries to make it a quick death. Category:Clans